Lockin and Shockin'
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Over the years, the trio have grown into teenagers, even Shock. But what happens when the trio start to adapt to the teenage life they're given, including Shock? How will they react? LockXShock, a little bit of JackXSally. Suck at summaries. Might be discontinued. Reviews not forced, but much obliged. Fan Characters NOT included.
1. Chapter 1

The cool, moisturized night air filled through the town. It was late at that hour, and most monsters would be resting or preparing to do so. Usually someone like Jack would remain awake at this hour, but he wasn't the only one.

Shock's eyes were transfixed on the full, bright moon before her. She had been sitting on the cage that was lowered from the treehouse, which, to her surprise, had actually maintained her weight on it. Over the years she had aged and gotten taller, even though Oogie had meant for the three kids to stay young forever. Apparently the magic had faded away since he had been defeated once and for all.

And when she says for all, she means it.

Her cohorts had learned that they couldn't resurrect him anymore, no matter how hard they tried. If they were able to, Jack would be able to kill him again faster than they brought him back. So, for once, they had learned their lesson. Shock still wore her witch hat, but it was able to fit her head better. She actually had agreed to wear makeup, being able to find some in the town from the witches' shop. She had worn mascara and wore purple eye shadow, matching her outfit. She also had worn purple lipstick.

Purple had turned out to be her favorite color. When she was younger, she wasn't really fond of it, even though she had worn it all the time. But now, she adored the color. Rather than cosmetics, Shock had outgrown her outfit from when she was younger. Now she had worn something the grown-ups would wear. She wore a witch dress that had started from her chest down to her hips, which she wore shorts underneath. It was black and purple, containing no sleeves and a zipper on her back.  
Oh, the agony of having Lock have to zip it up for her.

Lock had actually turned out...cute in her perspective. He was taller than her and Barrel, and his hair had actually looked rather neater, since he decided to comb it finally. He remained as pale as ever, but his nose had actually managed to look like proper size from his aging, as well as Shock's.

He had still stuck to the color red. His hair, eyebrows, tail, and clothes remained the color. He wore a jacket but the same shirt and pants as he did younger, but in a larger size. Thank Halloween for Sally being the town's seamstress, otherwise all 3 of them would have no clothes.

Barrel had remained rather the same. He still had green hair and he was the shortest among the group. He wore the same skeletal shirt and pants, except in a larger size. Barrel had lost weight, though, but he was still attracted to candy.

Shock raised her gloved hand onto the cage's bars, holding on tightly as she slowly rocked back and forth. It was silent, and she enjoyed it while she could. Her eyes slowly traveled towards the spiral hill, which layed in fog and remained distant from her. She could picture it in glittering snow with two figures on top. She remembered that night. When Jack and Sally had left the treehouse after the skeleton defeated Oogie and had met on top of the spiral hill.

Luckily for Shock, the treehouse had a nice view of it. So Shock was able to see them share their first, romantic kiss. With her being a kid back then, she found it rather disgusting and a "waste of time." Now, she wish she could just picture it again for how cute that moment was. She wished her first kiss would be as exciting as Sally's.

While deep in thought, Shock didn't notice Lock come out of the treehouse and sat on the branch, watching her. It was until then she glanced up to see him.  
"GAH!" Shock jumped back, almost falling off the cage. Lock laughed before jumping on top of the cage, being supported by Shock's weight and him holding on top of the sturdy rope that held both of them.

Shock restrained the urge to slap Lock for his trick. She gave him a glare. "LOCK!"

"Keep your voice down, people are sleeping." Lock teased, watching as she was inside the cage and how he was outside of it.

Shock gave him a look, "We're separated from the town, doofus."

"Well, then, Barrel's sleeping." Lock shrugged.

Shock closed her eyes before she asked in an annoyed tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Lock said as he shifted his position.

Shock bit her lower lip before she looked away. She then lowered her head, "I'm just relaxing."

"Relaxing? That's so...weird." Lock said the word in a tone Shock couldn't recognize.

Shock gave him a look, "Weird? Look at YOU! You're weird!"

"Now, now, don't turn the blame around." Lock smirked.

Shock frowned, seeing how Lock became quite witty as he was older. She said nothing but leaned out of the cage's door so she can see eye-to-eye with Lock.

Lock laughed, "You wanna' get closer to me? Alright."

"No, I don't!" Shock snapped, hiding a quick blush as she slowly went back into the cage.

Lock then tapped on the cage, concerned. "Uh, Shock?"

"What?" Shock snapped, not even wanting to look at him.

"Your dress is caught on the cage's door."

* * *

Shock looked at the ceiling. She was lying down in her bed, but, since it was a three-way bunk bed, she was in the middle. Lock occupied the top one, Shock to the middle, and Barrel at the bottom. Unfortunately, for her, both Lock and Barrel snored.

Men. Shock thought to herself as she glanced to her right, being able to see out the window. The moon entered her vision, being the only light that poured onto her and Barrel. Lock was on the top, where it was dark, so he feel asleep the fastest. Shock started to go back in thought again as she shifted her position so she was facing the window.

Why did she blush earlier? Girls somehow manage to unconsciously blush around guys they liked or if they were embarrassed, but why did she feel a tad bit...of a rush go through her heart when Lock had said that? He surely got the wrong idea, she just wanted to look him in the eye, not get closer to him. But...she felt like she was lying when she said she didn't. Did she truly just want to get closer to him?

It must be female hormones. Though sexual arousal wasn't her thing, growing up was really being a pain the ass. She wished she were younger. Where she, Lock, and Barrel would be a pain towards Jack and the town and get away with almost everything, serving for Oogie, etc. Where they STAYED young. But the effects of growing just aggravated her. Stretch marks were a pain, certain guys staring at her cleavage, and, nevertheless, Barrel's chocolate candies were running out fast.

But mood swings were the worst. Her + broom stick + mood swings= Hit the deck.  
Shock always snapped at Lock the most when she had mood swings. One moment she's really sweet, the next she's on fire, and the next moment she's crying her eyes out. Lock and Barrel were new to the routine, and they didn't enjoy it any more than Shock. Shock's eyelids dropped as she continued to stare at the moon.

Did she have a crush on Lock? She didn't want to think of that now. All she wanted to do was to just drift away to slumber...

* * *

_**BANG!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"_IDIOT! YOU DROPPED IT!"_

"_I DIDN'T DROP IT, YOU MADE ME!"_

"_DUDE, I WAS STANDING HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"_

Shock's eyes shot open as she heard the loud noises from the kitchen. Quickly getting up from her bed, she jumped from it and landed on her feet. She had fallen asleep in her dress, due to her being quite tired and didn't want to change into a nightgown. She heard the noises continue as she approached the kitchen door.

Believe it or not, their treehouse had formed into a house of their own. They literally had forgotten that they were in a tree. Shock slowly opened the door, to see Barrel with a pot on his head and Lock's head stuck in a huge jar of some sort. They didn't notice Shock step in and cross her arms as she watched the sight before her.

"IDIOT! NOW SHOCK'S GONNA' BE PISSED YOU BROKE HER GLASS BOTTLE!" Lock yelled as she popped his head out of the jar.

Shock had enough. She exploded.

"YOU BROKE MY BOTTLE!?" She screamed as she stomped her feet, successfully gaining the two's attention. Barrel and Lock looked back, to see a pissed-off teenage girl.

"Barrel did it." Lock broke the silence as he pointed to the teenager next to him.

Barrel snapped, offended. "ME!? YOU SHOVED ME!"

"It was your idea to use it, genius." Lock rolled his eyes.

Shock sighed, "What exactly happened here?"

Barrel was the one to speak. "Lock here got the idea to make breakfast, and so I found your glass bottle and decided to use it for a drink. Apparently I was "in his way," so Lock had shoved me, making me fall and break your glass bottle."

Lock said nothing but crossed his arms, watching Shock for her expression.

Shock just closed her eyes and sighed, "It's alright, Barrel."

"Huh?" Both Lock and Barrel asked in confusion.

Shock narrowed her eyes a bit, "It's fine."

Lock and Barrel exchanged glances, seeing how Shock's temper had ceased.

Barrel raised a brow, "So...you're not mad?"

"No, I can get another one. I just...ugh..." Shock then sat at a nearby table and had buried her head in her hands, not facing the two. Lock and Barrel awkwardly looked at each other.

Shock spoke, "I'm just not feeling good."

"Why? You need more relaxation time like last night?" Lock amusingly raised a brow.

Barrel looked at Lock in confusion, then to Shock, back to Lock, and followed the pattern.

Barrel then smiled, "Oooh..."

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" Shock snapped at Barrel, stepping out of her chair.

Barrel backed off, raising his arms in defense, "Alright, alright!"

Lock smirked, "She wishes."

Before he could even blink, Shock had then slapped him, making him step back.

"OOOH!" Barrel called, amused.

Lock looked back at Shock before placing a hand to his cheek, feeling warmth come off of it. Shock just frustratingly kicked the chair before slamming the door and entered into the other room.

"She'll get over it." Barrel waved it off as he then stood on a chair to reach the cabinet, successfully dropping another glassware.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Shock murmured as she held her head in her hands again, leaning against the table she was in front of.

Sally continued to direct the fabric at the sewing machine, nodding. Shock sighed, seeing how Sally was the only girl she knew when to go to if she had a problem. Usually she'd go to the witches, but they'd end up talking about Jack, which would float off the subject. Sally was quite attentive and listened to every word Shock would say, and was good at keeping secrets.

Sally stopped for a moment and removed her foot and placed it on the floor.

She looked at Shock, "So what you're telling me is that you think you like Lock?"

"Well, I didn't tell you that directly, but you're really good at assuming." Shock's eyes widened, looking at Sally. Sally just smiled.

Shock frowned, "I was so stupid when I was younger."

"But when you're younger, you don't know as much, dear. Calling yourself stupid only reflects on your past. Surely you should focus on your situation right now, in the present." Sally shrugged.

Shock looked up, surprised.

"Wow, you're really smart." She commented, watching as Sally just giggled.

"Well, Jack teaches me things." Sally shrugged again. She looked at Shock, "He's really good at romance advice. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't think he'd want to talk to me...I kind of...directed rocks at him a long time ago." Shock nervously shrugged.

"That was the past. I'm sure he would forgive you and help you out on your situation."

Shock sighed rather lazily, leaning on the table. She then said in a low tone, "But I think this is a girl thing..."

"Huh?" Sally asked.

"I think what I'm dealing with might be hormones. I don't think you can relate, since...you're...stuffed with leaves, aren't you?" Shock asked.

Sally took a breath, "Well, I am, but I did read books awhile ago about that. Are you having mood swings, or..?"

"Well, I do have these mood swings, and I kind of...snap at Lock and at Barrel. And then I cry, then I'm happy, I don't know." Shock shrugged.

"Mood swings aren't your fault. Maybe the hormones are what you're using as an excuse."

Shock snapped, "I don't need an excuse!"

Sally looked at her showing no emotion. Shock sighed, seeing she just snapped at the Pumpkin Queen.

Well, that's a good start.

"I mean, maybe you're right. Sorry, I guess they're taking over me."

"Well, if you want my advice," Sally said in a quiet tone, "I'd say to tell him soon enough or you'd miss your chance. I almost missed mine, since Jack was almost...gone. But I think you should stay calm and maintain your temper. It is a struggle to do, since women usually can't handle controlling a thing, but you should give it a try."

"Yeah," Shock sat up. "Thanks."

"You can go to Jack if you need to. He understands more than me. He's at the Town Hall if you want to talk to him. I'm sure he'd set something aside to discuss things with you." Sally shrugged.

"Well, I think it'd be awkward and all-" Shock started to rub her arm.

"Nonsense. Many citizens went to him for love advice, even before I was created. I'm sure he knows more about women than I do." Sally smiled.

Shock just nodded before she got up and had left the room. Well, her advice was good, but maybe Jack can help her out...

* * *

"I'm sure it's fine, Mayor." Jack said as Mayor had shoved a paper in his face repeatedly.

"Jack! I think you need to go over them! What if I missed something? I can't make a poor decision all by myself!" Mayor worriedly held up the paper.

Jack pushed it down, "Mayor, it can't be that bad. Besides, I have much to do, please just-"

"Jack! I cut my finger and the vampires won't leave me alone!" A voice said from the other side of Jack.

Jack turned, to see vampires all over one of the female residents. "Ah, well you need to put on some-"

"JACK! I think my project went wrong!" A voice said from the other side of him.

Jack turned, to see a blob-like thing in the werewolf's hands.

"Oh, dear, well-" Jack said until people had formed a circle around him.

Shock had walked in around that time and watched as people were literally begging around Jack, only being as tall to barely his knees. He then glanced up from the crowd, to see Shock patiently waiting.

Seeing his chance, he then walked out from the group and exclaimed loudly so they can hear, "Oh, Shock, looks like I'll have to help you first! Don't worry, others will PATIENTLY wait!"

Everyone looked at each other before continuing what they were doing. Jack sighed of relief as he reached Shock.

He then smiled, "Delighted to see you, Shock. Are you doing well?"

"Why are you so nice to me, bone daddy?" Shock smirked, feeling great since she used the old nickname.

Jack clacked his tongue. "Just playing the role of a gentleman. Apparently you're on a different track."

Shock tilted her hat so she could see him better.

Jack shrugged, "Anyway, what brings you here? Thank Halloween you came just in time."

"Well, it's quite private, and I was wondering if I would talk to you somewhere where it's not so crowded?" Shock hesitantly asked, glancing around.

Jack gave her an odd look before nodding, leading her behind the stage and to somewhere where it was completely silent.

Shock blinked, "It's so loud in the other room. How can the sound just drain out?"

"Believe me, this room had wonders." Jack rolled his imaginary eyes.

Shock rubbed her arm, "So, this is quite a late thing to say, but I'm sorry for when I tried to rolled you flat with a plunger and tons of rocks..."

"Forgiven." Jack smiled.

Shock looked at him, "Huh?"

"All is forgiven. Just water under the bridge, my dear." Jack grinned.

Shock frowned, "Wait, you're not mad at me? As to how many times I helped Oogie try to kill you, even trying to do so myself?"

"You realize I killed him, right?" Jack asked in a quiet, serious tone.

Shock's eyes widened, "Wait, wouldn't that mean you would kill m-"

"Of course not! Let's just get back on track, shall we? What do you wish to discuss in private?" Jack nervously interrupted.

"Well," Shock nervously fidget with her fingers, "It's about romance."

Jack raised a brow.

"To be more in specific, I like someone."

"Well, that's not really specific if you use the term 'someone.'"

Shock bit her lip, "I mean...how should I put this...I like Lock."

"As a friend?" Jack curiously asked.

"No! I mean, I think I have a crush on him, but I don't know what to do." Shock shyly tilted her head down.

Jack just nodded, "I see."

"So...will you give me some advice or tell me what to do? I talked to Sally and she told me to try maintaining my temper and tell him as soon as I can." Shock asked.

"You went to Sally? That's a good start. She is right, but, if you want my advice..."

Shock looked at him attentively.

"Be yourself."

"Huh?"

"Just act like yourself. Don't try to shy away and fake who you are, because that will make the situation worse. I'd go to him and let him know before you might lose your chance."

"That's what Sally said."

"And that's what I said to her and she said to you, now that I'm saying to you."

"Huh?"

"Just heed our advice. Trust me, Lock sure is a mischievous boy, and you can relate on, but being a girl. Also, from what I've seen, he's actually grown quite mature. So it wouldn't be "awkward" in any way as long as you remain yourself when you'd commit to tell him. If he rejects you, it may be a tad bit awkward, but you would have at least tried, and that's the best way to carry things out." Jack shrugged.

Shock nodded, "Oh..."

"It doesn't surprise me, either." Jack chuckled.

Shock looked at him, "What doesn't surprise you?"

"That you three would grow after I defeated Oogie and would have to deal with these problems. I have before, just later. And they are confusing, but you'll learn." Jack shrugged.

Shock wore an amused smile, "So, from what you said, what would you have done if Sally rejected you?"

Jack coughed before looking in a different direction, "Well, that'd be...really odd. You know, I'd start singing and then...well, I don't know. Let's just say I wouldn't be where I am right now."

Shock nodded, "I think it was cute."

Jack raised a brow, "Cute?"

"How you kissed on the spiral hill."

...

"How did you see that?" Jack asked in a serious tone.

Shock giggled, "After I had that snowball fight with Lock and Barrel, I saw you heading out and decided to follow you, hoping I'd be able to throw a ball or two at your back. But...when I saw Sally sitting and you carefully and slowly head up to her, I knew it'd be best to not interfere."

Jack just looked at her before noting the situation. "Well, I have quite some things to do. And I assume you do, too. Correct?"

Shock raised a brow, seeing how he floated off that topic pretty quickly. "Um, yeah, thanks."

Jack smiled, "Anytime."

Soon as Shock had reached the treehouse, she looked, to see the cage not lowered. She then walked nearby to some hidden rocks and pulled a lever that was hidden behind it, making the cage lower to her will. She then stepped on to the cage, making it raise and lead her inside the treehouse. Soon as she was in, it was quite silent.

"Hello?" Shock asked as she looked around, seeing their bedroom empty.

Shrugging it off, she made her way to the kitchen, to see it empty as well.

"Huh." Shock shrugged as she then kicked her boots off before sitting in front of their small TV. It wasn't much, only providing one channel, but it worked for them. Besides, there weren't supposed to be any TVs in Halloween Town, due to them being highly addictive and would distract the citizens from their holiday, but because of Oogie, the trick-or-treaters managed to get one. Jack didn't know about it and they kept it that way. They usually put in movies and what not, watching them a night or two every month.

Before Shock could turn it on, she heard the cage lower. Smiling, she then turned off the lights and hid in the darkest part of the room. It wasn't long until she heard laughing when the cage was fully up, leading them into the room.

Shock heard Barrel's voice asked, "Huh? Did we turn the lights off when we left?"

Then she heard Lock's. "I don't think so. Turn it on."

Barrel then clicked the light switch on.

And, when he did, Shock jumped out from her spot and in front of Lock, yelling, "BOO!"

Lock didn't flinch but just looked at her. Barrel screamed like a girl before dramatically fainting.

Shock frowned and rolled her eyes, "Very funny, Barrel."

No response. Lock raised a brow before looking back at Barrel, seeing his tongue out like he had just died.

Rolling his eyes, Lock kicked Barrel, making him wake up.

"H-Huh!?" Barrel asked, looking around.

Lock crossed his arms, "You fainted. You forgot your purse, too."

"Oh, I would've survive if-" Barrel stopped and then had snapped. "HEY!"

Shock sighed, "Where WERE you guys?"

"Playing a prank on the Mayor. We switched his papers he had with the plans and what not with papers that had drawings of him sitting on the can. Won't believe Jack's reaction when he had shown the papers to him." Lock chuckled.

Barrel laughed, "IT WAS PRICELESS!"

Shock rolled her eyes, "So immature."

Lock gave her a seductive smile, "Wouldn't that make you immature if you're with us?"

"That's not what I meant." Shock shot him a sarcastic smile.

"Anyway," Barrel looked at her. "Where were you?"

Shock was silent. Both Lock and Barrel stared at her.

Lock then laughed, "Probably buying some tampons."

Shock resisted the urge to slap him again.

She grit her teeth, "No, I was just in town."

"Buying tampons?" Barrel raised a brow.

Barrel was Shock's next victim, having a huge red mark on his cheek in under 3 seconds.

Barrel rubbed it, "Ow, that hurt..."

"Sassy." Lock smiled amusingly.

Barrel looked in nearby cracked mirror, "Shit, she can hit."

"Hell yeah, I can. Now, Lock, may I speak to you in private?" Shock asked, crossing her arms.

Barrel whispered in Lock's ear, "_Don't piss her off._"

"What was that?" Shock snapped, interrupting the two.

"Nothing. Go ahead, Lock." Barrel pushed Lock to Shock, walking out of the room.

Lock crossed his arms, looking at Shock. "So, you wanna slap me in private? Go ahead, the pain hurts." He then grinned, giving her the chance of slapping him in the face again.

Shock sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "No, Lock, it's very personal."

"Well if it's personal, why do I have to know?" Lock asked, standing up straight.

Shock smiled, "Because it includes you."

Lock raised a brow, confused. He then grinned, "Ah, you wanna do a secretive prank? Alright, I guess I can-"

"No! Stupid!" Shock stomped her boot in frustration.

Lock frowned, "Then what the hell is your problem!?"

"My problem is YOU! I like YOU!" Shock said, frustrated.

Lock laughed, striking a pose. "Who doesn't like me?"

"No, I..." Shock's voice became faint. "_I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2- Hell-Hound

**A/N:** Thank you for the few that reviewed, and it really encouraged me to try and get my laziness to write another chapter! I've been having a few moments of Writer's Block for this story, and I hope this'll make up for it in time. It is still in progress, don't think I abandoned this story. Short chapters mean that longer ones are awaiting.

Plus, I don't like sprinkles. ;)

* * *

"I...I..." Shock felt her voice getting lower. Lock just gave a her a look, making her slowly look at the ground.

"You...love me?" Lock repeated, eyes still transfixed on the figure before him.

"What's so hard to understand!?" Shock snapped, making eye contact.

"It's not so hard to understand, it's just..." Lock's voice had faded.

"It's just what?" Shock placed a hand on her hip.

"Hard to believe." He finished, throwing his hands in the air. "There? Ya' happy?"

"Only if you love me, too..." She murmured.

"What?"

"Do ya' like me or not?" She snapped. Her patience was running low, and him procrastinating wasn't helping.

"Well, of course I _like_ you, it's just...I never thought you'd love anyone. You were always so bossy when we were little." Lock shrugged.

Shock sighed, sitting on a nearby couch. She slowly looked back at him, seeing his red eyes attentively watching her every move. "I only was the boss of you guys because I was put in charge. And I thought..." Her eyes traveled to the ground. "-That liking someone would make me look weak."

Lock just tsked, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "Shock, you know you're boss because of your advantages compared to us? If you were weak, we might've just had thrown you in the bathtub and into town."

Shock blushed, but quickly snapped out of it once she saw Lock staring at her. She cocked her head to the side, "What?"

Lock quickly snapped out of his gaze, awkwardly looking to the ground. "Nothing."

Shock just arched a brow. She could've sworn she saw him blush for a minute. She shook the thought off. Lock would never blush.

Would he?

The two were interrupted with Barrel's loud voice echoing through the tree house. "**GUYS, COME LOOK AT THIS!**"

Lock quickly ran out of the room, a little bit more faster than necessary if you asked Shock. The teenage witch followed from behind, a bit slower.

* * *

As soon as the two teens reached Barrel, he was right outside the tree house staring at the little bridge. Lock and Shock exchanged confused glances as they looked back to the youngest member of their group. Lock stood up straight, his tail refusing to hold still for a moment as he shifted his position. "Well, stupid?"

Barrel hesitated before looking back to the two. He looked a bit eager, fidgeting unconsciously with his fingers, but then looked back to the bridge. Below of the bridge would remain the dark separation of the ground to Oogie's lair, where the miniature passageway would sit below, still broken from Jack's presence long ago.

Lock raised a brow as he stepped next to Barrel, who didn't flinch. The devil boy then looked down to where Barrel was staring, which had been past the separated boards of the bridge, revealing the pitch black abyss. Before Lock can ask, he saw a pair of red eyes flash from the darkness, which had stared at him for a split second before disappearing.

"WOAH! SHIT!" Lock yelled, jumping back.

Shock ran next to the two, curious. "What?"

"What WAS that thing!?" Lock asked, looking to Barrel with wide eyes. Barrel only continued staring, not bothering to look up at the two, remaining silent.

Before Shock or Lock could question him again, he then suddenly looked at them. They jumped a bit.

"Well, I was just out here, trying to eavesdrop on your conversation, until I heard, what seemed like Oogie's voice. I looked down at the abyss and saw a pair of red eyes staring back at me. I waved at first, but it kept on shifting to different areas, still staring at me. I think it's a hell-hound or something down there, if there's a ground anywhere below. Or it could be a bat hiding from the light. I don't know."

"Well, whatever it is," Shock looked down at the area. "Jack might want to know about it."

"Can we watch him get eaten alive by it?" Lock suddenly asked in an energetic tone. Shock gave him a look.

"Stupid, Jack can probably take it down. Whatever it is."

"...And why are you so optimistic about Jack?" Barrel asked in suspicion, stroking his chin in thought, as how a detective would. Lock repeated the action, standing next to Barrel with the same expression.

Shock refrained from slapping them both again. "Because Jack is the leader of the town and we can't let him die...Again."

"Funny how she wants to kill the guy when we're 7, but yet wants him alive when we're teenagers." Lock joked, looking to Barrel.

Barrel only snickered, nodding as he licked his lollipop. "Yeah, she might want to marry him the next day, too."

Lock's smile vanished as he looked to Barrel with a threatening expression. Barrel just backed off, "What?"

Shock sighed. "He's married, idiot."

"Plus he is SO not your type." Lock rolled his eyes.

Shock smiled in amusement and crossed her arms. "Then what is?"

"A handsome devil mastermind that has the strength to slay a whole army of hell-hound." Lock posed.

"Me!?" Barrel suddenly asked.

Both teenagers gave him a look. Barrel only shrugged, heading back into the tree house. Lock was about to follow until Shock stopped him in his path.

"So, what was your response that confession of mine?" She asked, crossing her arms as she leaned on the door frame.

Lock sighed. "It's real hard to tell when you're in a cute pose like that."

Shock arched an brow, eying her body, but then looked back to him. "Well?"

Lock paused, peeking into the tree house to see if Barrel was near, but only smiled at seeing it empty. Shock noticed him looking and looked back, shortly returning her sight to the devil boy, who only smirked, crossing his own arms.

"What? Did you see something?" She asked.

"Only an angel." Lock said in a flirtatious tone.

Shock was about smile until a sudden cat ran between them and down towards the bridge, leaving the teenagers to watch it.

"...And there she flies away!" Lock waved, turning back to the teenage witch. "So, you were saying?"

Shock grit her teeth. "You're hopeless."

"-And you're too hopeful." Lock smiled.

"What a pussy." Shock shook her head.

"Who? Me or the cat?"

"Which one do you think?"

"Oh, definitely the cat."

Shock just gave him a look before sighing. "Nevermind."

* * *

"So you're reporting a spotting of a creature?" Jack Skellington asked as he glanced up from his neat and organized deck, looking at the three teenagers that sat across from him. Barrel and Lock were too busy eying their surroundings, most likely planning for a pranking plan, but Shock was focused on the skeleton.

"We believe so. All the features that we saw were just two red-colored eyes. It's in the abyss that surrounds our tree house." The witch explained, giving an annoyed glance at her cohorts.

"And when exactly?" Jack asked, scribbling a few notes down on a notepad.

Shock nudged Barrel, whom was sitting next to her. Barrel just looked at Jack, "Huh?"

"When exactly did you spot this...thing?" Jack asked, not really sounding annoyed nor happy.

"Uh...this morning. Probably around 8:34." The young teenager shrugged, shoving his lollipop into his mouth. His saliva slowly dripped down from the stick and onto the perfectly polished, clean ground.

Jack tensed a bit at this, but only continued to write the notes. "Alright, I'll be sending someone down there in a bit to see if they can locate the "animal." If all else fails, I'll be checking it personally at least today or tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What if it attacks us!?" Barrel asked, voice raising. Shock nudged him in the ribs, getting Barrel to wince and place a hand on his left side.

"If any attacking actions occur, follow the emergency rules for the cuts or marks left, then report to me or any other elected officials, like the Mayor." Jack explained, closing the notebook and pushing it aside.

"So in other words, you don't give a crap?" Lock asked. Shock wanted to nudge him, but only failed as to give him a death glance.

Jack sat up in his seat, his eye sockets narrowing at the devil boy. "Personally speaking, I do give many concerns towards you three, no matter how much of a trouble you may be. You are still apart of this town and I treat you the same way as to anyone else."

"Yeah, not giving a crap?" Lock arched a brow.

Barrel seemed to resist the urge to smile at Lock's cocky tone. Shock looked furious, on the other hand.

Jack's voice seemed to raise, but the three couldn't tell if it was by irritation or anger. "Lock, you have no authorization to speak me in such a manner, nor tone. I do ask for the respect you give to me as I give to you. Answering your question, I do care, but I am fairly too busy nor do have any time to monitor the "thing" you three have spotted, nor can do anything about it until we can get a fairly accurate description of the "animal." If such a thing were to occur to you three, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were to receive an infection or anything of the sort if our health care doesn't provide such treatment."

Lock didn't react to the Pumpkin King's outburst, but only stared at him. Jack cleared his throat, breaking the silence of the room, as he then sat back in his chair.

"I do need to ask you three to leave, for I am far too caught up in my duties to pay any more time on this. Follow my instructions. One: Do not go near or in the abyss until we are able to see if this thing is harmless or not. Two: If the thing manages to get out of the abyss, stay inside your tree house and contact me immediately. Three: As per stated, if the creature manages to attack any one of you three, or all together, stay by the emergency instructions and kit provided in your tree house and contact me. Do I make myself clear?"

Shock nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hearing silence, Shock then glanced at her cohorts, who only looked back at her angry expression.

Lock sighed, "Yes,"

Barrel finished, "Sir."

"Good. Thank you for notifying me and I will stick to my word if you do yourselves. Now, please be on your way." Jack waved his skeletal hand, making the three retreat from their seats and out the door. On the way, Shock could've sworn she heard Jack mutter: "What am I going to do with those three?"

* * *

"Well that sucked." Lock complained, kicking a rock in his way while they were in the crowded town.

"Yeah, I can't believe you made us go to Jack, Shock." Barrel gave the witch behind him an annoyed look.

"Well, if you guys were to get bitten by the thing, I would've let you die if we _didn't_ go to him." Shock crossed her arms as she continued to follow the two.

"Stubborn as a mule." Lock muttered as he then exited the crowd with his cohorts following him.

"You can say that again." Barrel rolled his eyes, ignoring the many angry sounds coming out of the female behind him.

"_Shut up!_" Shock whined, stomping her boot, as if on a tantrum.

"Nah. I like hearing you plead for me to be quiet." Lock gave her a seductive smirk. The teenager blushed, but quickly turned her back to the charming devil. Barrel didn't notice as he continued on the trail, being the one to lead this time.

As soon as the three had made their way toward the tree house, Lock had stopped, making the others bump into his back.

"Dude, house is that-a-way!" Barrel snapped, pointing towards the cage a few feet away from them.

Lock turned back to the two, his red eyes looking as if they were burning as his yellow sclera appeared to glow. "Why don't we go down the abyss?"

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Shock asked, pushing Barrel aside so that she look eye-to-eye with the devil boy.

"Apparently." Lock nodded. But a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "But don't you want to see what's **down there**?"

Barrel pushed the witch aside, nodding eagerly. "Uh-huh, Uh-huh!"

"See? Lil' Barrel wants to see what adventures await!" Lock said, placing his strong, pale hands on the boy's shoulders, pulling him towards Shock. Barrel didn't resist, either.

Shock huffed, placing her gloved hands on her sides. "Maybe you two want to, but I'm not going down there. Unlike you guys, I listen to Jack's orders."

She whipped her hair before walking away from them and standing onto the cage of the tree house, turning back to the two, who remained where they were.

"Ah, c'mon, Shock!" Barrel shrugged, getting out of Lock's grasp. "There might be a sweet dog down there, pleading to tear one of us apart!"

"Not so sweet if you ask me." Shock murmured, placing her gloved hand on the side of the cage.

"Just come on, Shock. Unless you're-" Lock smirked, "**-Scared.**"

The female witch felt herself tense at the word. She, honestly, hated being defined as a coward or in any way that would relate onto that. She wanted to believe that she was strong and brave, not to get called by anyone else to make her seem otherwise.

Shock angrily stepped out from the cage. "**Fine!** But, if the guy Jack sent comes outta' nowhere, this was YOUR idea!"

"Got it, got it, sweetheart." Lock smiled as he extended a hand towards Shock. Shock angrily denied it as she stepped next to Barrel, who was already at the side of the abyss.

"Alright, so we're going to lower the cage and-" Shock explained until she saw Lock jump from the bridge and into the abyss.

Both Barrel and Shock ran to the side, peering from their distance, but keeping their ground. Shock exclaimed, "**LOCK!**" She didn't even realize that she extended her arms outwards, as if reaching out for the guy like he was inches away.

Silence returned as an answer for a few moments until they heard a loud _THUD!_

Barrel and Shock winced at the loud, echoing noise. It was silent, but a few shuffling noises had echoed. They then heard Lock's voice state, "**GUYS, THERE'S A GROUND TO THIS PLACE!**"

Shock felt herself smile and then unconsciously jump off the edge she had been leaning on, to feel cold air automatically surround her body as darkness entered her vision.

She panicked for a moment, but once she felt herself landing, she relaxed. But then she tensed again, from the ground not being as hard as she thought it had been.

"Huh?" She asked, her small voice echoing like she had yelled. She looked over to her right, to see a flash of red eyes staring at her.

"AHH!" Shock screamed, about to run off, until she saw the figure to appear more human-like. She squinted, but asked, "Lock?"

"In the flesh." He shrugged. Shock was about to leap at him for a hug until they heard a loud landing noise from behind them. Shock felt like running towards the noise, but failed from realizing that Lock had caught her and she was in his arms.

She blushed, but only thanked the Lord that Lock couldn't see it. The teenager carefully set her down, then rushing over to the noise, to see Barrel's outline of his figure on the ground. Shock helped the guy up along with Lock. A few cracking noises were heard as Barrel straightened out.

"Gee, should've planted a pillow or something for me, guys." Barrel said, rubbing his back.

"No time. We need to find that thing ourselves." Lock said.

"I can't see shit. How are we supposed to do that?" Shock asked.

Before either of them could ask, a spark of fire then appeared between the middle of them. Shock looked up, confused, only to realize the flame came from Lock's hand.

"Woah." Barrel commented.

"Yeah, I can summon fire, dumbass." Lock rolled his eyes, extending the flame enough so that each other could see the features of each other's faces.

"I still think Jack's is better." Shock rolled her eyes, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Because he's an _adult._ Anyway, we should get moving." Lock shrugged, walking with the flame still remaining in his hands, swaying with the movement of the cold wind.

Barrel suddenly commented, "Bet you it's a bunny."

"Bunny?" Shock scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah, a bunny from Hell gone wrong." Lock grinned, revealing his sharp teeth that were hidden a moment ago.

"_Heerrreee boooyyyy.._" Barrel suddenly called, whistling, which echoed through the abyss.

Lock smacked Barrel upside the head, still keeping the flame in his hand. "Idiot, they'll hear us!"

"Not if you keep yelling like that!" Barrel snapped, rubbing his hair.

Before the two could argue, Shock stepped between them, pushing them away from each other.

"I don't want any fights. Let's find this thing and leave." Shock instructed.

"Y'know, you look sexy when you take charge." Lock wiggled his eyebrows.

"And you look like an idiot when you argue with a 15 year old." Shock glanced at Barrel.

Before Barrel could argue, the three then heard a sniffing noise a few feet away from them. On instinct, Lock closed his hand, which blew out the fire. The three seemed to huddle together, not making any noises as they stared wide-eyed at the space to where they heard the noise.

Two large, red eyes with black pupils greeted their vision. It seemed transfixed on the group before it, taking a few steps forward towards them. On instinct, the three backed away for every step the thing took ahead. The pattern seemed to repeat until the three were packed against a rocky wall, with the creature stepping more towards them.

Lock, stupid even to do an action, then threw a fireball at the creature. The three heard a yelping noise as the animal sneezed. It was until then that they realized it had been a regular abnormally-sized dog that must've slipped down into the abyss as it narrowed its eyes as the three. It then charged, and the three ran in different directions, successfully making the dog slam right into the wall.

It didn't stop nor hesitate as it charged for Barrel, recognizing the scent of candy from him. The teen seemed helpless as it continued, until Lock pushed Barrel out of the way, smacking the dog's nose as he backed off.

The dog, even more pissed, charged at Lock. Lock successfully jumped over the animal, which made it stop in its tracks, looking eye-to-eye with Shock. Shock screamed before sending a miniature spark at the dog from her natural witch powers, but the creature easily dodged it, charging straight for the poor girl.

Shock closed her eyes, ready to take the pain that was headed for her, but as soon as she heard it slam into something else, she opened her eyes, to see Lock had jumped in front of her, taking the damage from the hound. He winced from the pain, but kicked the dog, which made it back off for a moment. It then managed to slip between Lock's legs as it then head-butted Shock, which somehow had been straight for her gut.

She slowly sank to her knees, clutching her stomach, for the dog had ended up with horns, being a hell-hound, to their dismay. She remembered hearing Lock yelling her name as she then closed her eyes from the blood gushing out of her stomach, passing out.


End file.
